Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having an independent power source, a data storage device employing the power source, and a method of manufacturing same.
As electronic devices incorporating semiconductor devices are designed with increasing functionality and compact size, the constituent memory devices require a high level of integration density and fast operating speeds. Contemporary memory devices may be generally classified as volatile and non-volatile. Volatile memory devices, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) or static random access memories (SRAMs), lose stored data when power supply is interrupted. Thus, research on a pseudo non-volatile memory is progressing in order to provide not only high operating speed, like a DRAM, but also the nonvolatile data retention characteristics of a non-volatile memory device.